


Family Ambush

by Seralyn



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Art, Family Feels, Heartwarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seralyn/pseuds/Seralyn
Summary: Benedict Bridgerton was no stranger to family ambushes. Being the second-eldest, he had been apart of these interventions before and knew the signs. An unusual amount of Bridgertons gathered in one room and all quieting upon the victim’s arrival. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to think of why they could be intervening on his behalf.Or Benedict's artistic hobby is discovered.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Family Ambush

**B** enedict Bridgerton was no stranger to family ambushes. Being the second-eldest, he had been apart of these interventions before and knew the signs. An unusual amount of Bridgertons gathered in one room and all quieting upon the victim’s arrival. Even Daphne and her infant were present, sequestered in the corner. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to think of why they could be intervening on his behalf. 

“Good morning,” chirped Francesca, “biscuit?” 

She gracefully pittered by him said biscuits on an outstretched plate. He was not truly hungry but he took one to do something to occupy his nervous and charcoal covered hands. There was never an easy way in once these began and he kept trying to find his voice to demand to know what it was they wished to speak of. He made the mistake of meeting Anthony’s dark eyes. There was amusement contained in them. That did not endeavor him one bit. The Viscount had been expectantly moody and bitter after he stopped seeing the opera singer. His gaze of late had been one of fatal status. For it to turned to amusement meant something monumental had shifted. He took a moment to stare at his other siblings. Their mother was sewing, Daphne was dutifully tending to her son avoiding his gaze, Hyacinth was trying to grab something out of Gregory’s hand and Eloise, Eloise looked guilty. Her bright eyes so like his own would fleeting met his and then look away finding fascination with the pattern of their carpet.

“El?” he said, eyebrow reaching his hairline. 

She was shrinking into the sofa. It was very unlike her. What could she have divulged? Anthony already knew about the modiste. And he would not be in this situation if she’d confessed to the nightly smoke they engaged in. She would be more in trouble than he would.

The silence was broken by Hyacinth who had given up retrieving whatever Gregory had stolen. She came to stand by him, prancing her own childlike way, “we’ve heard that you’re an artist!”

Eloise let out a groan as seven pairs of eyes forgot their pretenses to look up expectantly at him. He found that he was shoving his paint charcoaled covered hands into the pockets of his breeches. His cheeks immediately reddening and it felt as if his kerchief was trying to choke him. A bit of him was hoping that it would choke him. And then maybe it could choke El too. 

“I’m sorry Ben,” the sister whose choking he was wishing for said, “it was an accident,” her cheeks too were tinted red, “we were talking about talents and they thought you possessed none. Well, not none, but that you did not have a talent superior to our own,”

They were still starring at him. And he was regretting showcasing his more appropriate art to Eloise the night before, but she had shown him a bit of the novel she was furiously penning. 

“Can we see a piece of your artwork?” Daphne cut in.

He immediately wanted to deny her and deny that he had any talent at all. Let them keep thinking that of him. It allowed him the privacy he had much enjoyed.

“We found this,” Gregory said holding up his sketchbook.

“Did you steal that from my bedroom?” Benedict demanded lurching forward but Gregory was practiced in avoiding lanky older brothers. He darted out of the way ducking underneath a breakfast table and taking cover behind Anthony and Colin. To his abject horror, Anthony held out a hand for the book thanking Gregory. 

“That’s enough Anthony give your brother back his book,” their mother said in a tone that conducted finality. He ignored Anthony’s smug expression as he ripped the book from his hand. And then Violet said, “if he is not ready to share with his family we will not pressure him though I think you would find us to be your most staunch supporters,” 

The look she imparted upon him was the one only mothers could give. That guilty longing that made even adult sons feel sadness in the pit of their bellies. There would forever be hints about being allowed to see what he kept hidden. He would have to find other hiding spots to keep pesky little brothers away from it.

“Fine,” he bit out feeling uneasy. He could not bear anyone else looking at his work. Did not think he could bear seeing their disappointment or false sincerity in praise. He was greeted once again by seven eager pairs of eyes, “but only one piece,” 

His stained fingers found the page easily. It was a scene of all the Bridgertons at Aubrey hall playing Pall Mall. When he looked up from his sketchbook he found himself crowded and keeping the book close to his chest he turned it for them to view. He stared up at the ceiling. They could see his mistakes. His line mishaps. 

“Wow,” Francesca said finally, “this is splendid!” 

“Marvelous,” agreed Daphne. 

His mother’s voice was prideful, “oh Benny. I had no idea you had such talent!”

He lowered his eyes to see the amazement echoed in their eyes. 

“I must be winning,” Anthony declared gesturing to his sketched-self, “Right, Benedict?”

Benedict turned the book to examine it again, scratching at the back of his ear, “oh um. Well, I-,” and he quieted realizing it did not truly matter, “of course you’re winning. Do you really...are you being genuine in your compliments?”

**A/N: I absolutely loved Bridgerton and Benedict. Spoilers for “An Offer From A Gentleman” but none of Benedict’s family knows about his drawing! I really wanted a sweet piece with them realizing how gifted he is. I also re-watched a bunch and thought it was very endearing how flustered he is in regards to his own work.**


End file.
